<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu oneshots by Blue_artist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359157">Haikyuu oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_artist/pseuds/Blue_artist'>Blue_artist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_artist/pseuds/Blue_artist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some haikyuu oneshots, happy to take requests, lots of fluff. Will also draw fanart requests. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/n<br/>Hi, I have no idea what I'm doing so please bear with me here.</p><p><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CA5LM5xnSZf/">https://www.instagram.com/p/CA5LM5xnSZf/</a> this is a drawing I did, if you want to request a drawing, just so you know my style :)</p><p>That's actually my Oc Harper, love her she's pretty cool, anyway.... onto the oneshots! Xx</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yamaguchi x tsukishima - textbook troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instagram accounts: https://www.instagram.com/dotty_doodlier/<br/>https://www.instagram.com/doodlier.dotty/<br/>Tik tok:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just glancing over to Yamaguchi, he could tell he doesn't get it. Tsukishima had been trying to talk him through the two times already. "You still don't get it do you" he said irritatedly with a raised brow. Yamaguchi looked down sheepishly "I'm sorry tsuki, I'm just not as smart as you." </p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes. " <em>please, </em>it's just because you're not focusing hard enough."</p><p>He moved my chair slightly closer, and leant over Yamaguchi, pointing to the textbook. "It's quite simple really. All you need to do is-"</p><p>He looked back at Yamaguchi, who's eyes were not on the textbook. He blushed awkwardly from being caught stairing. </p><p>"Yamaguchi, why <em>is</em> it that you can't you focus?"</p><p>"I.. I-" he stuttered pitifully.</p><p>Tsukishima smirked, and reached his hand up and placed it on Yamaguchi's cheek. He moved even closer, until his face was clise to his ear, his breath warmly fanning Yamaguchi's neck. </p><p>" I can read you like a book tadashi"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't really like how this turned out tbh... but practice makes perfect I guess. Thanks for reading Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oikawa x iwazumi - I never knew.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"But iwa-chan..."</p><p>Iwazumi stoped walking. "Alright. I'll go, just stop bugging me about it." He remarked " a sleepover with you how <em>fun</em>" he said sarcastically </p><p><em>"Iwa-chan" </em>oikawa said pouting, "so mean"</p><p><em>I still can't believe he even convinced the rest of the team to come </em>iwazumi thought. </p><p>He looked over at Oikawa who was practically skiping in delight, and humming a tune that was quickly becoming very irritating.</p><p><em>This is going to be hell</em>, he thought. </p><p>                                   ****</p><p>Unfortunately for iwazumi,  and the rest of the team, school had come and gone, leaving an early iwazumi standing at Oikawa's front door. </p><p>He rings the bell, admittedly a little nervous, while checking his watch.</p><p>The door flung open. </p><p>"Iwa-chan!" </p><p>"Don't call me that shittykawa"</p><p>"Hey don't call me shitty"</p><p>"Whatever, idiot" responds iwazumi with an eye roll. " am I the first one here?"</p><p>"Yup"</p><p>You know where my room is, just put you stuff in there" he said gesturing to the sleeping bag and clothes he was holding. " I'm going to the bathroom real quick"</p><p><em>"Wow what a great host you are" </em>iwazumi said, causing oikawa to turn and stick his tongue out at him.</p><p>Iwazumi begrudgingly carried his bags to Oikawa's room, placing them in the corner.</p><p>He looked around, it was pretty clean, with the exception of a book poking out from under the bed. Curiously, he went oven and picked it up. Turning it round the read the cover. </p><p>
  <em>Diary.</em>
</p><p>iwazumi was confused. Since when did shittykawa have a diary? He suddenly felt very odd holding it, after all, it was really none of his buisness....</p><p>However, he couldn't seem to will himself to put it back, and so, he opend it to a random page, convincing himself it must be a old one, most likely with some old embarrassing story he can wind Oikawa up with later on.</p><p>It was a week ago. <em>Certainty not an old diary</em>, but his curiosity got the better of him and he started reading.</p><p>
  <em>Dear diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omg! You'll never guess, today iwa-chan smiled. I know right?! ....not at me tho... at a girl who was flirting with him. I still couldn't stop my heart from fluttering tho, it feels like I'm never going to get over him. It's been like this for so long. Ugh. I- </em>
</p><p>iwazumi stoped reading. He couldn't believe it. </p><p>
  <em>It's been like this for so long. </em>
</p><p>How long was so long? Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he drop hints? Is he serious? </p><p>How come....</p><p>
  <em>I never realised </em>
</p><p>His mind was running crazy.</p><p>
  <em>Could he really feel the sa-</em>
</p><p>his thoughts were interupted. </p><p>"Did ya miss me iwa-chan?" Joked oikawa walking into the room. He saw iwazumi shoked face. </p><p>Wha- </p><p>
  <em>He noticed the book and his face dropped.</em>
</p><p>"i-" he stoped. He didn't know what to say. What was there to say, admittedly he was still holding onto the thought that iwazumi didn't know, and had mearly read something, <em>anything</em>, else.</p><p>Oikawas face told iwazumi all he needed to know.</p><p>"Its true, isn't it?"</p><p>Oikawa gulped and looked down awkwardly. </p><p>"I suppose you want to go now huh?" He said quietly. </p><p>Iwazumi started to walk across the room, and Oikawa thought he'd assumed right, however, he did not move to grab his stuff, but rather to stop in front of Oikawa, and put his arms around him tightly.</p><p>Oikawa's eyes widened in the hope and realisation of his actions. </p><p>Iwazumi sighed.</p><p>" you're an idiot, shittykawa...but.. you're <em>my</em> idiot"</p><p>Oikawa open his mouth to respond, when the doorbell rung. He blushed,and jumped a little shocked, making iwazumi laugh.</p><p>"You can't tell me you forgot about you're own sleepover trashykawa" he said with a smirk.</p><p>"Iwa-channnnn"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! At least it was a bit longer then the last one tho. Was fun to write too. Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Butler!Oikawa x king!Ushijima - on your knees.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knocked thrice on the door. " I have the tea you requested Sir"</p>
<p>"You may come in"</p>
<p>Oikawa opened the door with a slight scowl.</p>
<p>He placed the tea down and stood expectantly "well, is there anything else that requires my assistance <em>your highness </em>" he said bitterly.</p>
<p>The king, however did not quite pick up on it. "Please, call me Ushijima, Oikawa.  I have told you and the others, have I not, my feelings towards my staff."</p>
<p>Oikawa made a hum of acknowledgment, not really caring.</p>
<p>"Well, if that is all, I shall be taking my leave." He said, before walkig briskly out the room.</p>
<p>                                   ***</p>
<p>A few months later, and Oikawa's curt behaviour was really starting to bother Ushijima, and he didn't know why. </p>
<p>He had had others, that were just as, and ever more disrespectful than oikawa was, but they never made him feel like this, just thinking about it made him frown, and his heart clench in his chest, and it wasn't until Lord Tendou pointed it out he would have probably have been to dense to even consider it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sounds like the king has a crush.</em>
</p>
<p>Lord Tendou was right, and he wasn't happy about it.</p>
<p>                                    ***</p>
<p>Oikawa reached the kings door, yet again, and knocked. </p>
<p>"It's me your highness, I heard you requested my assistance" </p>
<p>"Oikawa, come in"</p>
<p>"What is it you require?" Oikawa said irritatedly. </p>
<p>Ushijima jestured towards one of his golden chairs "sit. " he said sternly "I would like to know what it will take for you to stop this behaviour. "</p>
<p>Oikawa blinked rapidly, taken aback. " what on earth do you mean your highness?"</p>
<p>"What will it take for you to drop the formality,  and...to maybe consider the thought of me courting you" he said boldly. </p>
<p>Oikawa didn't know what to say. <em>Courting?! Why would a king be after courting a butler?</em></p>
<p>"I- i.." he stuttered. </p>
<p>Something snapped inside him, surely the king wouldn't do <em>anything</em>. Surely he would not- </p>
<p>"Kneel" he replied. </p>
<p>"What?" said the king taken aback. </p>
<p>"You heard me" he said standing up, with a sudden boost of confidence,  and a slight smirk. "</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Get on your knees."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.  This was really fun to write :). Might make a part two. Would anyone want to read that? Anyway, have a good day. Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hinata x kagayama -beach bonding, part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="gs">
  <p>Hinata was ecstatic. </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="ii gt">
      <p></p>
      <div class="a3s aXjCH">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="gs">
            <p></p>
            <div class="">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ii gt">
                <p></p>
                <div class="a3s aXjCH">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>Earlier that day Daichi had proposed that the team go to the beach for some bonding time, or as Tsukishima called it '<em>an excellent excuse to swim with people I can't stand</em>' </p>
                    <p>So, when the day rolled around, he was practically buzzing.he had everything he needed, and was skipping to where they planned to meet, with his bag sung over his shoulder. </p>
                    <p>"Hey! Dumb ass."</p>
                    <p>Turning round he saw Kagayama, and smiled at him happily. He was wearing navy swimming trunks and was carrying his towel slung over his left shoulder, flexing his muscles slightly. this made Hinata blush.</p>
                    <p>Kageyama leaned down and placed a small kiss on Hinata's lips.</p>
                    <p>"you look cute when you blush" he said boldly, then, noticing Daichi and Suga sitting further down, he walked over, pulling a completely red in the face Hinata along behind him.</p>
                    <p>Suga was laying down with hands behind his head, and sunglasses covering his eyes. while Daichi was sitting up and waved them over. </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p>not long later everyone else had arrived, and Hinata's excitement had not been dulled be the equally as pumped Noya and Tanaka. and so after convincing Kageyama, they both went to go for a swim. </p>
                    <p>"race you!" said Hinata while grinning, and Kageyamas response can to no surprise to anyone "you're on!". Hinata sprinted, determined to beat him, in fact he was so focused he didn't see the stone when he slipped and landed face first into the sand. this caused kageyama to stop and turn back "Hinata.. are you okay?"he said, with concern in his voice, squatting down to his level as Hinata sat up.  luckily, he got of relatively okay, he rubbed his head slightly and realised, they were almost at sea, he has almost won, <em>and Kageyama had  stopped.</em></p>
                    <p>Hinata had leaped up, and before kagayama knew it, he was sprinting the rest of the beach, and making a dramatic splash in the water. Kageyama jogged down to wear Hinata was swimming. </p>
                    <p>"looks like I won Bakayama!"</p>
                    <p>"only because you cheated, dumb ass!"</p>
                    <p>Hinata stuck out his tongue "what you gonna do about it? a wins a win Bakayama. you're just mad you didn't see it coming" he said teasingly.</p>
                    <p>"what am I gonna do about it, huh?" replied Kageyama, with a sinister smirk appearing on his face.</p>
                    <p><em>"this."</em>  he said, answering his own question, he pulled his arm back and splashed Hinata, leaving Hinata standing dumbstruck with his orange hair stuck to his forehead.</p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>"oh you're on, <strong>Bakayama</strong>!"</em>
                    </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not too happy with this one, but looking forward to writing the rest of the couples at the beach :) have a great day, and stay safe xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>♡♡♡ hope you enjoy,  sorry I haven't posted in awhile ♡♡♡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh fuck, really?" Sighed iwazumi "we must have the wrong room."</p>
<p>"Hmm... but this is room 504.."</p>
<p>"So you booked a room with only one bed, nice one shittykawa" said iwazumi sarcastically while placing his suitcase one the floor. </p>
<p>Oikawa pouted " calm down iwa-chan, it is only one night" retorted Oikawa, who looked  suspiciously unsurprised, while unpacking his clothes. </p>
<p>"Whatever, trashykawa"</p>
<p>"So mean!"</p>
<p>                                    ***</p>
<p>After unpacking, and still severly jet lagged,  they were both welcoming the idea of sleep,  even in their current predicament. </p>
<p>They brushed their teeth, and slid into the soft sheets, not before iwazumi placed a couple of extra pillows in between them, the wall was a pathetic display, but helped calm iwazumi's mind.</p>
<p>Iwazumi managed to fall asleep surprising quickly, putting up with Oikawa all day was most likely the cause, however Oikawa wasn't so lucky he looked to the small alarm clock set on the bedside table. </p>
<p>
  <em>12:46</em>
</p>
<p>he sighed and shifted over onto his left and moved one of the pillows down, and came face to face with Iwazumi. He was so used to him looking angry, or lecturing him, but, now, Oikawa thought , he looked so... peaceful. </p>
<p>He smiled and gently reached his hand over to move a lock of hair off his face. As he did so, iwazumi shifted slightly,  making Oikawa jump back, and let out a quiet breath of relief and he stayed asleep. </p>
<p>He moved back and closed his eyes, the image of Iwazumi's peacfull and calm face flooding his mind, and making his heart dance with warmth. </p>
<p>                                     ***</p>
<p>Iwazumi's eyes fluttered open and he was welcomed with the sight of oikawas face, alot closer than expected. He sat himself up slightly, only to realise that oikawas arms were wraped around his bicep, and their legs woven togever like string, and even worse, he didn't want to pull away. Having Oikawa so close the him mad goosebumps arise on his skin and a spark light in his heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>stupid shittykawa.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>